


The Legend of the Celestial Dragons and the Arcobaleno Curse

by Wingzrooke



Series: SSG: Dragon Style [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Arcabeleno Curse, Celestial Dragons, Demons/Youkai, Dragons, Humans, Kitsune, Magic, Sky Flames, True Earthlings, fem!Sawada Tsunayoshi, flames, myth, mythical creatures, pixiu, soul-mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingzrooke/pseuds/Wingzrooke
Summary: The 'creation myth' of the 1/2 Dragon 1/2 human people and how the Arcobaleno curse came to be in my story: The Strongest Storm Guardian: Dragon Style.
Series: SSG: Dragon Style [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845592
Kudos: 30
Collections: More or Less than Human in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn worlds





	The Legend of the Celestial Dragons and the Arcobaleno Curse

* * *

* * *

“ Long ago, long before even Dragons have written records, there were only the Ancient High Dragons, then called simply ‘Dragons’. They were the first _True_ Dragons, and celestial beings. No one knows where the Celestial Dragons came from. They may have been made by the Gods, they may have been Gods, or they may have been aliens. They never told us. They were the guardians of all the world, it’s protectors and keepers. Their fiercest enemy was the demon, or Youkai. They didn’t worry much about the harmless Youkai, it was those who sought to destroy our world both temporally and physically that the dragons fought.

One day, during a great battle with the Youkai forces, the leader of all the dragons was cursed by a foul demon. The Dragons at first were not overly worried about the curse, for Celestial Dragons are even wiser than we Dragons, and live even longer. The Celestial Dragons thought they would easily be able to find a cure for the curse. However, no matter how long they searched, no matter what they tried, the curse continued to suck the life and flames from the leader of the Celestial Dragons. Worse, the curse began to spread to the planet and the world’s spiritual plane. Then to other Celestial Dragons as well. The very vitality and essence were being sucked out of the world and the Celestial dragons, gnawing down into their bones with hunger. They could do nothing to protect the world, at first but the seven Celestial Dragons affected had isolated themselves, to prevent other Dragons and Creatures from catching the curse. They only hoped it wouldn’t start affecting others through the curse eating into the world. Though they were not able to find a cure, the Celestial Dragons _were_ able to stop the curse from spreading, eventually. By that time, however, seven Celestial Dragons had already been cursed.

Now that they could safely meet with others, the seven Dragons spread the message far and wide, to all the inhabitants of the world, asking for help in breaking the curse. They kept a small secret, though. They told the other Creatures that the curse ate their life and magic, when in reality it was their life and flames. In reply to the Celestial Dragon’s request for aid, every kind of creature except Demons sent forth an emissary, the best and brightest of them, to gather together and see if a solution could be found.

“We cannot break the curse,” admitted the crafty nine-tailed Kitsune “but we can _trick_ it. We will move the curse onto seven sacrificial victims, so that Dragons may continue to protect our world.” The Kitsune’s words shocked the Dragons, who at first could not accept being the cause of another being harmed.

“You protect our world, the least we can do is protect you in turn in whatever small way we might.” The Pixiu protested. Eventually the seven creatures managed to convince the seven Celestial Dragons of their plan.

“I will create containers the curses will be anchored too.” The Dvergr promised.

“I and my people will move the curse and watch over those who become the sacrifices.” The True Earthling pledged.

“Though we have no magical or spiritual gifts like many of the others here, my six children and I can take on the curse until a cure is found. And if one is not found, our descendants and then our people will take over holding the curse as long as there are dragons in this world.” Pledged the human man. No one else argued, for none of the others wanted to hold the curse. The group disbanded for seven days, during which time the Dvergr, the True Earthling, the Kitsune, the Humans, and the Pixiu prepared to do their part to move the curse.

While the others were preparing as they might, the Human man went back to his family. He informed his sons of what he had volunteered them for. They honored their father’s words. Together the six of them bid farewell to their spouses, their mother, and all their other family members. They did not wish to return to their families, lest the curse be spread. For their part, the Dragons worried themselves through five of the days. For the Humans did not have flames, and the curse ate flames. Could the curse be successfully transferred and _stay_ attached to the new sacrifices? On the sixth day, one of their number came up with a cunning plan and shared it with the leader of the Dragons.

“It is the least we can do, after they take this curse from us and help to replenish the world’s spiritual flames.” The leader of the Dragons agreed.

Finally, on the seventh day, everyone gathered together once more. The Dverger brought forth the containers he had crafted. The kitsune surrounded the Dragons, the curse, and the containers with their magic, and confused the curse into thinking the containers were the Dragons and the Dragon’s bodies did not exist to them at all. The Pixiu used it’s magic to put a barrier between the curse and everyone else, so that the curse would not spread. The True Earthling used his magic to usher the curse into the new containers. Their part done, the Kitsune departed, along with the majority of the other creatures.

Once the first part was done, the Celestial Dragons moved back while they recovered. The Pixiu warded the containers that the curse may not escape, each container only ever affecting one person at a time and never-again the world. He left after handing off the containers to the True Earthling.

“Thank you for your sacrifice.” The True Earthling whispered, small tears streaming down her face. But her words seemed cold to the Humans, and the eldest of them simply nodded in reply. Once the transfer of curse and containers was complete, the female True Earthling turned away from them and also departed.

“You have done us a great service.” The leader of the Celestial Dragons boomed, looking gratefully and tearfully at the Humans before him. He was disappointed to see that none of the other creatures had offered hospitality to The Cursed, and determined to help them however he could. It was also time to put their plan into action.

“For your courage and willingness to serve, we grant you a gift. A new form, to reflect those you have saved. Though you will always be human, you will have a second form. That of Dragons. That way you will have the best of both worlds. Like us, you will have a destined soul-mate. Though you are half human, so your lives will not be quite as long as ours. You will live much longer than any regular humans. And we grant you use of our flames, that your courage and willingness to help others will never die. Your children, your mates, and all your descendants shall also be half dragon and half human. We will teach you all we may during your time on this world. We will also share our flames with some of your people, that you might not be alone, and that there may be others who can take on the curse after you, should your lines die out.” The leader of the Celestial Dragons promised. Heading his words, each of the six Celestial Dragons who had been saved came forward and blessed the human who had taken the curse for them with a copy of their own form, and a fraction of their flames. The leader of the Dragons chose the first man to volunteer, the father of the others to bless with his form and flames.

Then the Dragons breathed the secrets of their flames to the people who had received them. The Dragons built beautiful houses of gold, silver, and marble for the Human sacrifices and their families. The families of the new Dragons came to join them, their mates knowing instinctively how to find each other thanks to the new gifts and bringing along their children. The oldest of them all, the one who received Sky Flames from the Leader of the Celestial Dragons, became the very first Emperor of the new Dragons. When the new Dragons had learned all the Celestial Dragons could teach them, the Celestial Dragons departed to keep fighting Demons wherever they were. All of the other creatures with magic disappeared one after the other. Some through war, some through famine, some through disease, and some through choice. In the end, only the regular Humans, the Humans with Flames, the True Earthlings, and the new Dragons were left. Eventually even the True Earthlings started to disappear, and the cursed artifacts disappeared along with them. Only we who are at least part-Human remain.

The End.

\- As told to Tsunako Miyazuki née Sawada by Akari Hibari, on the night of Tsunako’s bonding to Fon Miyazuki. The same night she first learned about Dragons.

* * *

* * *


End file.
